This invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab and adapted to be suitably used for a bag, a shoe, a training wear or the like. In use, such a slider can be locked and unlocked simply by operating an operating member the locking mechanism arranged at a lateral side of the slider body.
A known slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,544 comprises a slider body having a flat casing integrally formed with and arranged on the slider body and a latching release element having an end pivotably anchored to a pin within the casing and the other end disposed outside the casing such that a resilient locking lug is disengaged from a guide element by inwardly depressing the release element to make the slider freely slidable.
A known slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism as described above comprises a large number of components and has a complicated mechanism and therefore it involves a cumbersome assembling process. Additionally, such a slider is not adapted to downsizing by any means and does not have a neat appearance so that it cannot practically does not have a neat appearance so that it cannot practically be used for an ordinary-sized fastener chain. Still additionally, such a slider does not move smoothly and hence can hardly find practical applications.
In view of the above identified problems of the prior art, it is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab that can easily be assembled from a minimal number of components and is hence adapted to down-sizing, and the automatic locking mechanism has a simply configuration to allow the slider to be easily and smoothly operated without troubles.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above that additionally comprises a specifically designed space for accommodating the spring of the automatic locking mechanism in order to make the spring operate effectively for realizing adequate locking operation of the locking mechanism.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above, which is so configured that a locking claw can be brought into engagement and disengagement with the fastener elements by pushing a lateral side of the slider.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above, which is so configured that the automatic locking mechanism can be operated for locking/releasing the locking claw reliably by means of an operating member arranged at a lateral side of the slider and having a simple configuration.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above, which is so configured that the locking claw can be brought into engagement and disengagement with the fastener elements simply by pushing the front opening side of the slider.
A Sixth object of the present invention are to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above, which is so configured that the automatic locking mechanism can be operated for locking/releasing the locking claw reliably by means of a specifically configured operating member simply by pushing the front opening side of the slider.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic locking mechanism having no pull tab as defined above, which has an esthetically comfortable appearance and can be manufactured in a simple manner.